


Hoarse

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Disco, Drunk Dancing, F/M, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Harry go to the newest club in the Wizarding World with their friends. When at home Draco says 3 little words for the first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hoarse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the quik beta @JocundaSykes

Harry smiled as he watched Draco dance together with Blaise, Dean, Luna and Pansy. 

"Oi! Stop staring at your boyfriend for a few seconds. It's your turn to get drinks," Ron yelled over the loud music. 

In return, Harry flipped him the finger before making his way over to the bar. It was Saturday evening at the beatz club; a fashionable new wizarding nightclub. He had used his 'saviour' status to get them all in here tonight. He normally hated doing this - but it had all been worth it. Draco was having the time of his life. For the first time in months, Harry saw Draco’s carefree smile light up his face. 

When he returned to their table with the drinks, Draco and Luna came back from the dance floor. His eyes were glistening, his face slightly red from the dancing. 

Draco leant down to shout in Harry’s ear. "Dance with me?" 

In answer Harry held up his drink, resulting in a pouting Draco. Harry grinned back at him before kissing the pout away. He downed his drink and pulled his boyfriend onto the dance floor.

Once they found an empty spot, Draco started to dance straight away. All flowing movements, easily following the beat of the music, his eyes were closed in bliss. Shaking his head, Harry started to move himself, and while his movements were nowhere near as graceful as Draco's, they were both having fun. 

It didn't take long until the rest of their friends joined them on the dancefloor. Even Ron joined in, dancing together with Hermione. However, Harry guessed this had more to do with all the drinks Ron had had. The dancing of his best mate was wild and uncoordinated, even going as far to pull Hermione flush up against him. 

A pull on his arm brought his attention back to Draco, who was slightly smirking at Ron's dancing as well.

Draco tugged Harry by the hand to pull him nearer and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. His hot breath ghosted Harry’s ear and Draco’s hands rested on his arse. Their bodies slowly moved in time to the music. Harry smiled and tilting his head upwards, and Draco leant down to kiss him gently.. 

They spent the rest of their night together in each other’s arms until the nightclub closed for the night.

*****Little time skip to home*****

Somehow they had managed to drunkenly Side-Along Apparate back home to their flat without splinching, and got ready for bed. They sunk down into the soft sheets of their four-poster, and Harry muttered “Nox” to douse the candles. As usual, Draco was hogging more than his fair share of the blankets and Harry spooned him from behind. 

"Tonight was fun," Harry said, but it came out as a hoarse whisper, from shouting over the music. He stroked a hand down Draco’s side.

Draco nodded and snuggled back closer towards Harry. "It was. I loved it and I love you," he whispered, his voice just as hoarse. Harry froze at what he thought he had heard. Three little words he had never heard from his boyfriend. 

"You love me?" He had to make sure it wasn’t just wishful thinking. 

Draco twisted around to face him. 

"I love you very much, Harry Potter." and Harry couldn't help but smile brightly at the words. 

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." he returned the sentiments. 

Draco smiled before closing his eyes. "Good, can we sleep now? I'm very tired." 

"Yes. We can sleep," Harry whispered. With a final kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, Harry closed his eyes too, contentedly drifting off into oblivion. 


End file.
